User talk:Roads
Archives *﻿Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ ''Emergency Archive: Due to technical difficulties (new messages were in big text all the time, and I couldn't fix it), I have archived my talk page early.'' [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) __TOC__ Ultimate Crossover Could Stan be in it? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 20:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson R Why do you keep editing pages that start with R? Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 20:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Replacing the Activity Feed Perhaps we should replace the Activity Feed with something like Poll of the Week since it is always on the right hand side of the site. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Word bubble Main Page Hello Roads. Do you have any ideas of things we can put on the main page to fill up empty space? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you give me Corkshot? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 23:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Well...the featured series already advertises series, but the newsletter is a good idea. Although that still leaves a chunk of space. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Alien I was wondering if I could use him. 2. Why are you working like 24/7? RE RE RE Ultimate Alien Thanks! I just was on until like midnight and the New Edits thing said Blah Blah Edited by Roads repeatingly. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Country USA. And it says like a few seconds ago. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Country Oh my god. I'm scared now. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Poll Hey,how do you make a Poll like in your blog? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me HERE!. My blogs? Click me. My contribs?) 10:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Competition Hi, roads, I am running a competition for my series, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX, and I was hoping you might like to partake in it and that you could help get word out about it. Thanks so much it is on my blog. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 11:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info Pages What's an info page? Do you mean an infobox like this: Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 11:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dred 10 The reason I had the series tag was because Mark X. Levin's alias is Dred 10. But your the admin and you decide whats needed and whats not; so Thanks I guess for the move.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 13:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I know that I'm an admin of a few wikia myself.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 15:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info Pages Now I know what you mean. And I told why I listed Brian as your enemy on his talk page. By the way, just so you know, the infobox is for a villain. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 17:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Bye I am going to leave the Wiki because everyone is complaining about me. If you think I should go, you can have Stan 14. Thanks. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 21:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE Bye Read the Stan 14 comments. Theres your five. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 21:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Art Service Just go on my blog post and it will say: Future Aliens Art Service! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 22:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Just go on my Featured Pages go to blogs and posts and find Future Aliens Art Service RE RE: Contest I am leaving but now only for a few weeks. I've been on this wiki alot litely so yeah. What future alien do you want? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 00:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Future Heatblast and Swampfire Here you go! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 00:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson ReRe:Ultimate Rath Okay. But I don't understand what you mean by "fan list". Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thanks. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you need improved/unpixelized images, message me. Alrighty then. Send me a request anytime. Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you please help me become an Admin? Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 03:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Protection I don't think you should change the protection level. It's there to avoid vandalism. Professor Amias Aimery (talk) 13:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Seth 10 I was planning to bring the series back up, but you can become a writer if you want. Professor Amias Aimery (talk) 18:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Ultimatehero Ultimatehero edittes your user page, I fixed it. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX competition Hi, roads, your alien LMN has placed second in my competition and he will make an appearance in the second season. If you want to find who placed first and third check my blog. Congratulations. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 23:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) My site, alienx.wikia.com Hey Roads, its me TheBen10Mazter from the Ben 10 wikia. Can you check out my new wikia, alienx.wikia.com. Its all about Alien X and its also includes fanart. If you make a few edits, ill make you a admin and rollback there. Can you tell your friends too (By friends, i mean the ones on this wiki and others). Thanks! I appreciate it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 02:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Beuracratic Rights I think you should ask for beauracratic rights. I mean, you're the number one user, but your not a beauracrat. You're someone a lot of people look up to you (I saw someone called you a god) and to me it doesn't seem natural that you can't give people rights. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 03:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I completely agree. Roads, you help everyone out I think you deserve beauracratic rights. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 04:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm agree too! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 05:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spelling Fix Woops,sorry.I'm not paying attention.I'm just type "X" and save the edits. :D.Hey,do you have an account on Ben10toys.net.Or,do you have Twitter? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 13:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Simien 10/BTMT crossover Now that season 4 for BTMT is confirmed, do you want to cross Simien 10 with it? I'll write the paragraph version, and you the dialogue. But still we need a plot. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 13:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Cannonbolt11 Cannonbolt11 keep creating spam pages (Roads suck,etc.) and sending spam message to other user.(Hate,butt,etc.) He's also blanking your pages,but I undo it.I give him a warning.Please block him. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Crossover The idea is good. I don't have Notepad but I'll do it anyway in Google Docs. I guess mine will be canon to my series, but what type do you want it? Two-part (which will be the start of season 2) or a normal episode (a season 1 episode)? P.S. Do you want to be a Bureacrat? I can make you one. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 10:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Links On the featured series section on the homepage,my series description is listed as "Question for Ben 10]] is a...".Can ya repair it? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:RE:Links Thanks.But if that isn't your favorite,why is your name was on my fan list? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Red links QFB links in the home page is red.QFB is spelled: "Question f'or Ben 10" not "Question '''F'or Ben 10" Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 13:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Red links Okay,thanks! Anyway,what happen to pages that have double redirect? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Red links Okay,thanks! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wanted Page Creation That is why I decided to do the page after the current wanted one. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. Evan Billion Like series? Come here! 17:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Help Roads, can you help me? I can't figure out an idea for a new episode of Stan 14. Could you help? I'M FIRIN MA LAZER! BHAAAA! 20:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Stan 14 Wiki Here it is! If you get five people to join it, i'll make you an admin on it! Here! I'M FIRIN MA LAZER! BHAAAA! 23:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Similarity between MHLU Roads,you have too much similarity with MHLU on Annoying Orange Wiki.(I'm active in there too) 1. You both are an admin 2. You both are Ranked #1 3. You both have much badges that only you have it 4. You both have much blogs 5. You both have a VERY BIG badges points 6. You both are the top user Well,only that that I know,but maybe you still have similarity with him.BYE! Also,what program you use to make Rocket image? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Similarity You use Paint? You are a very good artist! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 11:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ult. Cannonbolt I'll get to work on it ASAP. '''Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) SPAM ALERT! Someone just created a page called "Penis".Plz delete it `cause it`s spam!Together,I Know We Can Build An Earwax Candle! (Talk - Blog - ) 20:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Late Newsletter Hey Roads,why me (and other user) didn't get the first issue of our newsletter? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 06:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) 1.I'm on the leaderboard. 2.I get the demo issues 3.I subscribe Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Never mind,I thought it was out today..... Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey,look at this page and see at the first pictures. Btw,can you help me? I have a problem with Krosskothen,he ripping-off my idea by making a negative pictures for aliens.Can you tell him? THANKS! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 05:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Fan Art Can you put my comic in the next issue? Thanks. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 12:18, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Upchuck You can put it in. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 12:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Inactive I think Binkatong is inactive. She hasn't edited a page in over 2 months. That, and she is one of the only admins here, and I seriously think we have been getting alot of contributors here who just create a page with bad spelling and no categories. Disagree with me, but we need some more admins. A wikia! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! 14:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Admins Right. So, are you going to do what I think you are going to do? If you do, I promise I will not delete pages of Stan 14 or rub it in someone's face or something stupid like that. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 11:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Binkatong Do you think Binkatong is inactive?She was not edited anything since march. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 14:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Rip-off Fix I have changed the supposite 'ripoff'. I didn't know about Negative Chromastone. So I didn't rip him off. Krosskothen (Talk - Blog - ) 18:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hacker there's a hacker out there,help,cause im tired of re-editing all the stuff. Me! Oh, sorry. I was trying to add to my user page and accidentally changed the title, making it a normal page. StupidMan (Talk - Blog - ) 06:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Hey Roads,how do you make a redirect pages? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 10:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay,thanks! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Borrow Can I borrow the ideass for: Infinite Swampfire Infinite Cannonbolt BenKrabb Overflow Please? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 12:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson P.S Who owns Teleportal? RE RE Borrow Thank you so much! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 12:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Um Who owns Sandbox and Rubix Dude? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 12:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson The Ultimate Alien Just making sure, can I use him for Stan 14? He'll be an important piece of Season 1's finale! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 18:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE The Ultimate Alien Thank you! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 18:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Rip-off again! V.E.X ripping me off by making a negative pictures of an alien,can you give him a warning? (He even ripping-off my name,Negative insert alien name here!) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Quiestion What alien is The Ultimate Alien's extra arms on the right side of him? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 20:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Dam Tennyson RE RE Quiestion Okay. DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 20:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE P.S I put my name there because I think it looks nice. RE Signeture Okay. DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 21:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson P.S Read this! It's the Season one finale of Stan 14! Rating Do you like the Season Finale of Stan 14? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 22:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE Stan 14 Season Finale Thanks for the good rating! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 22:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I did it Read it now. I added something like your joke. DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 22:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bad Languange Blocks Thanks for reminding me and Weirdo Guy. Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Yeah, I've only been like this for about a week or less though. I just saw I was able to edit the home page, protect and delete pages, and maybe more. I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 00:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Hey How did you picture Ultimatron. What do Amins do. Your Achievement points are astonishing. Haqim030 Can you block Haqim030? He keep creating stories blog (With poor english) and TAKING THE ULTIMATE ALIEN WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 04:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Quiestion Will you make a Crossover with my series? Please? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 19:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed (Message: Roads) Roads,im not sure if you been reading my show,i haven't really gotten to the main action of the season and the hilarious parts yet. I see you add categories in my stuff so i'm not really sure,if you are reading,could you influence the viewers out there knowing that you're reading it makes them want to read it also,this is the section... Thank You for Reading! JonathanTennysion (Talk - Blog - Contribs) Re: Stories yea Roads,wat will happen to the stuff on my page,like my talk page,profile pic,blogs,contributions,the pages im following,and the signatures. Also,i know that thing,i just did it on purpose for anyone who does know how to spell Tennyson to make that glitch and fail. And could i ask, my next 2 series include fighting to the death and some little cursing,but nothing like 'fa****' or 'f***' or 'f******' or 'f******' or 'h***'. I'll put ratings just like i did for this one,the 2nd will be PG13 while the other will be PG14,ok? But those will come in 2-3 years. Alien X Fanon Hello,I see you added Alien X wiki and Alien X fanon wiki to the example in the Policies,I removed it.Why? Because that wiki isn't centered to a series here,let's just call them Celestialsapien Fanon Wiki. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes,yes it is. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Final Form Yeah,but that's have the same meanings with Ultimate Forms (Amazing Form,Atomic Form,etc.) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I say it have the same MEANINGS.If I were you,I will do the same things,because Ben is a human (also Part Anodite) and Azmuth is a Galvan. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Btw,it's getting late in mah country,I wanna sleep,bye. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) What's the big idea? You had no right to change the page name of Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed! I am fully aware of the spelling error and could've renamed it myself if I wanted to. What do you take me for, an idiot?User:ChromastoneandTabby 22:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Turu17 Turu17 is abusing a wikia feature by editing his articles (even other peoples) every 2 or 3 seconds.Can you warn him? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry 1- I didn't know that i couldn't add on other Sorry 2- I just wanted to help me and the wiki Sorry 3- I PROMISE that it won't happan again because i realy like this wiki im working on the first episode of mike 10 and it'll be done in about 45ish min so when it is done you should read it and then comment please mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 18:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Mike10trillion hey roads im working on the first episode of mike 10 and it'll be done in about 45ish min so when it is done you should read it and then comment please mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 18:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Mike10trillion User:Infernape392 User:Infernape392 keep creating spam comments and pages (maybe).Can you block him? Look at Circuit comments for a proof. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 04:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem! ;) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Block Warnings You're right, I should warn that person next time. But, all he did was remove pages of it's content, and I thought all he would do next is delete more. So, I just based his time on what he did wrong. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 11:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin I made Brianultimatedragon a admin and a rollback. Is that okay with you? I am the user who says Ni! 13:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm done ﻿ I'm done with the first episode and here's a link to it Death of A Loved One(Pilot) please tell me if it is good or not, rate it from 1 to 10 mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 15:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Mike10trillion﻿ ﻿ RE:RE:Pilot Yes there will be an omnitrix in episode 2 and Joe gets a new power and it was kinda bad because i had to get off soon and i was gonna let mike get the omnitrix in the alley but i have to get off soon i know i can extend it and i might extend it later title says it all I changed my mind I dont like the story and I just dont like it at all, so can you just delete that page i'll make a way better pilot in a little bit and he will get an omnitrix RE:RE:Mind Changing I cant think of any but can you list some off and then i'll see if their good or not Charble's Aliens Are we allowed to use them without permisson? I asked Charble for an alien, and he (I'll just call Charble a he.) said yes. Then I asked him for Suckermouth, and he said "Why don't you just take them?" which confuses me. And trust me, I've learned by lesson about permission and I don't want to get in that kind of trouble again. 90% of teens today would die if Myspace had a system failure and was completely destroyed. If you are one of the 10% that would be laughing, we must be friends. 22:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Albedo 10 year old Pic Ultimate Avatar said I can use the pic Krosskothen (Talk - Blog - ) 01:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the warning. I didn't know that. I'm changing it now. User: Bridgetterocks Cannonbolt11 Hey roads, Cannonbolt11 has changed your user page putting spam and information on tornadoes. I undid it, just letting you know. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 00:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Userpage Categories No,they add categories like "Omnitrix Wielder","Hero",etc. I also block Cannonbolt11 because spamming. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 02:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Your userpage protection Looks like you need to protect your userpage so only admins can edit it. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Infernape and Cannonbolt It looks like.....Yes.But Cannonbolt just creatting a spam pages,and Infernape spam comments,so? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:52, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I know what it will be called "Now or Never" like it I'm designing something I'm writing down ideas for a LEGO ben 10 game and then I'll send it to lego, so ya wanna help Template is finished The template you asked me to update has been finished. You can copy the code out of my workspace and put it into the "5-Seasons" template, or you can move the workspace to whatever name suits it best. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Newsletter I think it's in my archive. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 11:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE Picture Oh. Thank You! 90% of teens today would die if Myspace had a system failure and was completely destroyed. If you are one of the 10% that would be laughing, we must be friends. 11:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Signature Hey Roads,can I copy your signature? Similar to yours,like the "B-T-blah-blah" and,how do you link to other wiki? Like the "w:c:" ? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Archive I copied and pasted them, so I don't know why. Also, I had to delete every archived message on my current talk page. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 12:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Warriors of Time Do you want your series to be in it? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 16:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE WOT Thank you! Oh and I have a quiestion. Does the Omnitrix 2.0 scan automaticly,on voice command, or what? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 16:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S Ben is going to be the only Hero from your series. RE RE Scanning Well, in about the middle Ben(yours) and Stan go to a Unnamed Planet and go in a coffee shop and find a alien serving coffee and Stan's watch scans him. I was just wondering if you wanted him also. If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 16:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Season 3.5 Is WoT going to be in it? Or in Season 4? And is it going to be cannon to your series? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 18:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE Scanning I have two, I was going with mine until my mom mentioned a good one. So now I am thinking about it. But yeah you can have him 100%! If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 18:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE RE WoT Okay. Oh I have a idea for the wiki. They should have private messages that no one can access for Awards,Sneak Peaks, or whatever. If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 18:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Private Messages Okay. I understand. Oh can you keep a secret? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 18:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Secret I got Humungousaur's image from Image Shack I think it's called. Okay heres the plan, I am going to tell you one power of the new alien, then tell me as soon as you read it. Then I will replace it with random letters. Okay? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 18:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Secret Okay. I just thought that would be kinda funny. If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 19:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey roads i would like to know what do you think about my series Borg 10- Alien Rescue Squad. Wow nifty secret,noone noticed that...... maybe next time,you mind having a chat or something,when someone writes "Secret" someone's bound to be cuirious and find out wat it is. Maybe i could tell him to next time,just put something boring Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 19:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Things to Say Hey Roads well I've been gone a few weeks and I'm back, but I have some things to say. 1.School is out and I have more(ish) free time,so I will be editing more. 2.Everyone talks to you and not me and that makes me sad,but I am happy for you. 3.Last time I was here you had like 5,000 points. 4.I'm also going to promote you to head admin since you do so much for this wiki. 4.1.You edit like 300 pages in a day. 4.2.You are on way more than me.(Not to say you always use the computer) 4.3.Every seems to love your series BTMT(When is Season 4) 4.4.I remember the early stages of BTMT(What not to do at a Stoplight) That's all I have to say, so please respond and I will continue Season 2 of Sonorosian Adventures and finish it (Hopefully) by August. My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - School is Out!!! 00:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I chewed you out once... And I'm doing it again! I don't take **** from anybody. The Tech 10 thing might have been understandable if you weren't paying any attention at all, but the Ultimate Viris is too far! You renamed a page to the WRONG spelling, when the CORRECT spelling was all over the place on that page! I don't know what this is about, but if anything like this happens again, I'm reporting you! Umm Do you trust JonathanTennysion? Cuz he found out the secret... If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 12:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't bother changing it back... I already did it. But still, of course it was a pun! The whole wiki is filled with puns, and I KNOW how virus is spelled! In case you think I'm dumb, you've got another thing coming! Also, crap isn't a swear word, it is a regular word meaning 'trash', 'stupidity', 'selfish actions', etc. It is technically NOT profanity, and so you're the only one at fault here. Archiving Hey Roads,how do you archive talk pages? My talk page is too long. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 16:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC) QFB I see you editing the Craziest Question section,I remove it because I'm the one who decided,if you have a question like that,add it in the newest episode page,okay? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 04:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Cannonbolt11 (Again) Should we increase the block to infinite? He insulting me and other user.For now,I increase the block to 1 month. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 04:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Streching I just do it to make the pictures bigger. If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 14:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Roads! I just remembered! WoT STARTS TOMORROW! I AM SUPER SCARED! If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 14:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Dan Tennyson Panicing